sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Super Shadow
– super transformacja jeża Shadowa pojawiająca się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow osiąga ją dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Transformacja ta była kilkakrotnie wykorzystywana, głównie podczas walk z Finalhazard, Devil Doomem i Solarisem. Opis Super Shadow jest jedną z najpotężniejszych super transformacji w serii. Po wchłonięciu mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, futro Shadowa zmienia kolor na złoty, zostawiając czerwone pasma na kolcach, oraz emituje złoty pył. Super Shadow może w swojej formie latać, jest niezniszczalny, a jego moce osiągają swój maksymalny poziom. Super Shadow może posyłać w stronę wrogów Strzały Chaosu, czyli drobne pociski. Dłuższe gromadzenie energii skutkuje wystrzeleniem potężnej Włóczni Chaosu. Inna wersja tego ataku to Spear of Light, czyli kilka czerwonych strzał wystrzelonych naraz. Super Shadow zyskuje ulepszony Wybuch Chaosu. Dodatkowo, jego Kontrola Chaosu pozwala spowalniać czas, czy przenosić ogromne obiekty, jak Czarna Kometa czy Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK, ale kosztuje to Super Shadowa dużo energii. Super Shadow jest również bardzo szybki, może dorównywać swoją prędkością Super Sonicowi, który porusza się z prędkością światła. Swoją prędkość może zwiększać za pomocą Super Sonic Boosta. Jego siła i wytrzymałość również zostają podniesione do perfekcji. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych super transformacji, Super Shadow musi utrzymywać swoją formę poprzez zbieranie pierścieni. Co więcej początkowo miał problemy z utrzymaniem tej transformacji na stabilnym poziomie, ale z czasem opanował ją do perfekcji. Historia Sonic Adventure 2 Super Shadow po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Sonic Adventure 2 w Last Story. Shadow dokonał tej transformacji w celu zatrzymania Finalhazard przed doprowadzeniem do zderzenia Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK z Ziemią. Super Shadow podzielił się z Super Soniciem częścią swojej mocy. Ostatecznie zniszczyli Finalhazard i wykonali wspólną Kontrolę Chaosu, która przeniosła kosmiczną stację z powrotem w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Super Shadow stracił jednak dużą część swojej energii i opadł z sił. Super Shadow spadł z przestrzeni kosmicznej na Ziemię, co niemal przypłacił swoim życiem. W kwestii rozgrywki celem bohaterów jest uderzenie Finalhazard w jeden z jego bąbli. Super Shadow i Super Sonic wykorzystują do tego Super Sonic Boost i zmieniają się między sobą: kiedy jeden atakuje, to drug i zbiera w tym czasie pierścienie. Zmiana następuje w momencie w którym gracz zada bossowi cios, albo przeleci na drugą stronę. Maksymalna ilość pierścieni kurczy się co daną ilość uderzeń jakie otrzymał Finalhazard. Gracz musi uważać, ponieważ pierścieni nie można zebrać podczas sterowania swoją postacią. Poza wyczerpaniem się pierścieni śmierć można ponieść po tym jak minie 5 minut, czyli czas potrzebny do zderzenia Finalhazard z planetą. Shadow the Hedgehog Super Shadow po raz kolejny pojawił się w Last Story, tym razem jednak bez wsparcia Super Sonica. Shadow dokonał tej transformacji w celu zniszczenia Devil Dooma. Po tym jak pokonał go wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu i przeniósł Czarną Kometę z powrotem w kosmos. Następnie wysadził ja w powietrze za pomocą Armaty Zaćmienia. Sama walka z Devil Doomem toczy się wysoko w powietrzu. Super Shadow może poruszać się w dowolnym kierunku, wykonywać Super Sonic Boost, a także strzelać Strzałami Chaosu i Włóczniami Chaosu. Podobnie jak u normalnego Shadowa Super Shadow zapełnia pasek energii Dark albo Hero. Jeśli któryś z tych pasków osiągnie maksymalną wartość to Super Shadow zyska umiejętności Dark Shadowa albo Hero Shadowa. Co za tym idzie będzie mógł wykonywać Wybuch Chaosu, albo Kontrolę Chaosu. Paski zapełniają się w zależności od tego w którą głowę Devil Dooma uderza Super Shadow. Strzały Chaosu przydają się do niszczenia nadlatujących przeszkód, a naładowana Włócznia Chaosu może być wykorzystana do zadania bossowi maksymalnej ilości obrażeń. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Po tym jak Super Sonic został przywrócony do życia przez Szmaragdy Chaosu przekazał część swojej mocy Shadowowi i Silverowi, pozwalając im na transformację w Super Shadowa i Super Silvera. Trzej bohaterowie połączyli siły, aby pokonać Solarisa i ostatecznie ocalić świat. W walce Super Shadow może zmieniać się z Super Soniciem i Super Silverem. Super Shadowa najlepiej wykorzystać do osłabienia obrony Solarisa. Super Shadow może strzelać Spear of Light, ale tylko wtedy kiedy jego super-licznik jest pełny. Jeśli nie będzie to jedyne co wystrzeli to Chaos Lance. W innych grach Seria Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis Shadow może transformować się w Super Shadowa, jeśli naładuje swój licznik Superstar. Super Shadow jest szybszy i mocniej uderza w piłki. Co więcej jego przeciwnik będzie pod wpływem Kontroli Chaosu i będzie przenoszony do losowych miejsc na korcie. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Super Shadow pojawia się jako All-Star Shadowa. Jeż transformuje się w swoją super formę dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Super Shadow zaczyna latać nad torem, zyskuje ogromne przyspieszenie i może ciskać we wrogów Włóczniami Chaosu. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Shadow pojawia się jako legendarny duch, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki poprzez ulepszenia ducha Shadowa i zyskać wzmocnienie do szybkości i ataku. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Super Shadow po raz pierwszy pojawił się w adaptacji wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure 2. Pomógł zatrzymać Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK przed zderzeniem z planetą Mobius. Później kosmici z rasy Bem dali Shadowowi na tyle dużo mocy, aby mógł się znowu transformować w Super Shadowa. Dzięki temu mógł stoczyć walkę z Xordą. Wiele lat później A.D.A.M zmusił Shadowa do transformacji w Super Shadowa i chciał się nim posłużyć do zebrania Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jednak w ostateczności Super Shadow i Turbo Tails wysłali szmaragdy do Zone of Silence. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Super Shadow i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Sonic X Super Shadow pojawia się również w serialu anime Sonic X. Super Shadow to jedyna super transformacja ukazana w animowanej adaptacji serii, którą nie jest Super Soniciem. Po raz pierwszy Shadow dokonuje transformacji w celu powstrzymania Final Lizarda przed zderzeniem Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK z Ziemią. Ostatecznie Super Shadow i Super Sonic wykonują Kontrolę Chaosu i teleportują stację poza atmosferę planety, ale Super Shadow traci swoją moc i spada. W trzecim sezonie Super Shadow pojawia się dwukrotnie: w trakcie walki z Super Soniciem na kosmicznej stacji Metarexów, a pod koniec Sagi Metarexów, łączy z nim siły i obaj niszczą Final Mova. Galeria Super Shadow koncept.png|Szkic koncepcyjny SuperShadow.PNG|Artwork Kotodaman_SuperShadow.png|''Kyoutou Kotoba RPG: Kotodaman'' Ciekawostki * Super Shadow to druga najczęściej pojawiająca się w serii super transformacja. * Wielu fanów nazywa tę transformację Hyper Shadow, co jest spowodowane błędem w tekście poradnika do gry Sonic Adventure 2. Mimo wszystko, w plikach gry funkcjonuje nazwa Super Shadow. * W Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Shadow ma złoty nos zamiast czarnego. * Super Shadow i Super Sonic mieli szansę pojawić się w trybie wieloosobowym w Sonic Adventure 2, jako grywalne postacie. Sugeruje to niewykorzystany komunikat, informujący gracza o odblokowaniu potężniejszych postaci do trybu wieloosobowego. Mieli mieć oni jednak wadę, polegającą na ciągłej potrzebie uzupełniania pierścieni. en:Super Shadow ru:Супер Шэдоу de:Super Shadow es:Super Shadow fr:Super Shadow Kategoria:Transformacje